


Page 23

by Greyregal



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 10:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14055393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyregal/pseuds/Greyregal
Summary: Day 4 for OQ PROMPT PARTYHenry gets drunk.Regina and Robin gets woken up at 3:00 am.Guess what happened after?





	Page 23

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review  
> OQ Prompt Party  
> Day 4  
> Prompt No 36

**PAGE 23**

It was the wee hours of morning and the couple in the mansion along Mifflin St were slumbering quietly until the silence was broken by the shrill of the telephone on the bedside table.

“Who calls at three in the morning?” murmured the man who obviously loves his sleep

Regina looked at her digital clock and picked up the phone unwillingly.

She is a morning person but not at three in the morning when she is still dreaming about Robin being turned into a fox.

“Whoever this is, you better have a damn good reason for calling at this unholy hour” she said gruffly, grumpy from being woken up.

“What?!” exclaimed Regina after hearing the caller which prompted Robin to look at his wife like she grew another head.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, not sure if he should be scared or worried

“Well you better get your ass off this damn bed because apparently your son decided to get wasted on a school night!” she screamed, not at him, but also at him.

He put on his coat and followed his wife out of their room and they sped through the streets of Storybrooke towards the other side of the town

It took them twenty minutes to get to the infamous Rabbit Hole and Regina practically ran out of the car before Robin got to park it properly, which is unusual with her OCD tendencies.

He went after her and saw the reason of his wife’s rage, sprawled across the bar, snoring.

His wife was so red the remaining patrons tried to slip out of the bar unnoticed rather than witness their Mayor rip her son’s head off.

“Madam Mayor…” the bartender tried to intercept but was shut up by a simple glare.

Robin approached the boy and mouthed an apology because when his wife is sleep deprived, she chews everything in her way.

“Henry Daniel Mills!” she screamed at the stoned adolescent who jumped when he heard his mother’s fuming voice.

“Hey mom” he greeted and smiled in his drunken state and Regina looked like she was going to explode

…

He groaned when he felt his head as though it was being whacked open

“Too bright” he slurred

“Too bad” replied by the voice which took his hangover away

His eyes grew wide when he saw that there wasn’t just one person in the room, there were four: Regina, Robin, Emma and Neal.

And groaned back to his pillow.

He is in so much trouble

…

“Sorry mom” the eighteen year old sucked up to his mom which was raised by a raised eyebrow.

“I’ll do anything if you talk to me…” he said popping out those puppy eyes she never could resist

“anything?”

And he knew he was going to regret it

…

And there he was.

Covered in baby food.

He babysitting his youngest sibling, Addy while Regina and Robin were out for the weekend.

Apparently, it was his penance for getting drunk on a Thursday night and getting picked up by his parents at 3:00 am in the morning.

He chuckled.

“Alright Addy, it seems as though you’re gonna spend the weekend with me” he tried to tell his sister to cooperate but what can he do?

She was Regina’s daughter and covering her brother in baby food is her mission.

Roland, who was sat on the counter tried to stifle his laughing while watching the struggle of his brother to feed their sister.

Henry glared at him and it made him laugh more.

“Wait until you’re eighteen” murmured the older lad and they all laughed out loud.

Years ago, they never thought they’d have this.

A family.

And now they have.

It was the Page 23 they all worked for.

And despite the punishments, the shouting matches, the morning pickups, and the baby foods, they’d never exchange it for anything.

 


End file.
